EL REGALO MAS GRANDE
by Vii Black
Summary: Summary: Hace 5 años, que son libres, hace unos días que sus vidas cambiaron ¿Que es lo más importante en la existencia de Ian y Wanda?


_**ONESHOOT FIC**_

**_EL REGALO MAS GRANDE_**

**_(Ian & Wanda)_**

* * *

**WANDA POV**

Volví a ver sus ojos azules, mientras me contemplaban atónitos detrás de esas enormes pestañas.

Cada vez que mi reflejo aparecía en ellos me podía dar cuenta de, cuan agradecida estaba de vivir esta vida. Me habían parecido apenas un borrón los años que habían transcurrido desde aquel día

Recordaba exactamente las escenas, el desierto, los volcanes, los prados, las huidas. Y me inquietaba aun evocar las memorias del día de la destrucción total

Después de un par de años viviendo en las cavernas, aliados con el nuevo grupo de humanos que habíamos encontrado y con la participación eficiente de Llamas y Natie de nuestro lado, las cosas marchaban mejor de lo que hubiéramos imaginado.

Hasta el día, que nos encontraron, todo había ocurrido realmente lento, por decir alguna palabra, recordaba cómo nos habían hecho salir de la caverna, podía aún sentir los ojos clavados de Melanie sobre mi espalda

Las imágenes se dispersaban por mi mente, Jared forcejeaba con uno de ellos, ¿o de los míos?, intentando escapar de su agarre para asir la mano de Melanie, y esta a su vez, soltándole un puñetazo a esa alma, en su afán de tocar el costado de Jamie. Intentos fallidos.

Pero sin duda, el recuerdo más venenoso, y lacerante que conservaba de ese día eran sus ojos, azules, como el cielo, mientras me miraban detrás de un velo leonado. Contenía intensas ganas de llorar, pero sabía que el no lo haría, por mí.

Me sujetaba por un brazo, mientras otras almas nos obligaban a caminar en dirección a un helicóptero, seguramente nos transportarían a una estación cercana, donde

1.-Me harían hablar y 2.- los convertirían en almas

El solo hecho de pensar en toda MI GENTE convertida en más de lo que yo, aunque quisiera negarlo, era aún, me aterraba

Las lágrimas comenzaron a dispararse por mis ojos

-Todo estará bien Wanda- había dicho el-te lo prometo-finalizó en un susurro

Y yo, aún en esa absurda situación le creía, por el simple hecho de que debía hacerlo.

Una sonrisa forzada, había aparecido por su rostro. Ian era el amor de mi vida, o de mis vidas, lo estaba comprendiendo, nunca me dejó ver el temor que tenía por lo que pudieran hacernos, o incluso si decidieran mandarme a otro planeta por "sublevarme contra los de mi especie".

Ian siempre se había mantenido sereno, muy diferente de Kyle que despotricaba todo cuanto podía, gritando obscenidades en todo el trayecto, -menos mal, que las almas no son malas-pensé al verlo mofarse de uno por tropezar después de subir al helicóptero.

Regresé por un momento a la habitación donde me encontraba, tiempo real, una camilla de hospital, miré de nuevo su rostro, blanco y perfecto, simplemente lo era, sus ojos azulados estaban cerrados por el cansancio y una de sus manitas descansaba firmemente sobre mi pecho.

Habían decidido no acabar con nosotros, claro, fui reprendida, pero mi castigo fue el más dulce de todos. Fui sentenciada a vivir de por vida como una de ellos, aunque el reflejo en mis ojos me delatara como un alma.

Resulto ser que nuestro grupo y el de Llamas no eran los únicos, bandos rebeldes que dominar, si no que por todo el mundo se habían dispersado mas grupos, y esto había sido solo el comienzo de algo bueno para todos.

Recordé al niño jugando con sus padres, cuando el era un humano y ellos no. Ahora parecía haberse cumplido mi sueño. Los humanos por fin vivirían en su mundo nuevamente, claro, conviviendo con las almas

Las almas que aún no dominaban a su "Huésped" serían reivindicadas a otros planetas.

Parecía haber llegado el momento de paz para todos, aunque Jared y Melanie no estaban muy felices, con todo y la decisión de dejarnos con vida, pero lo aceptaban por que Mel estaba –ligeramente embarazada-había dicho Jamie cuando preguntamos el por qué de la alegría en los ojos del futuro padre.

Vivíamos en paz con el resto de las almas, y los humanos, pese a que ya no desconfiaban de "nosotros" los humanos, habían pedido ser excluidos, como en una especie de gueto, o unos suburbios, hasta que la población humana comenzara a crecer nuevamente.

Y extrañamente se los habían concedido.

Ian estaba loco de contento, el día que nos mudamos a nuestra casa, por fin seriamos libres de nuevo, nada de tierra, nada de oscuridad, nada de esconderse

Había pasado alrededor de 5 años después de eso, ultimadamente ya no me importaba el tiempo, vivía feliz, tenía todo lo que pudiera desear

Era libre, Tenía una especie de hermana adoptiva, por así llamar a Mel, era en realidad a quien más confianza le tenía, y se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para mí. Al igual que ahora podía decir que tenía un hermano.

-Tal vez a Melanie no le gustara- le había dicho a Jamie cuando me propuso hacer como que de verdad éramos hermanos

-No tiene por qué molestarse Wanda- rezongó como era su costumbre

-No, no tendría por qué, yo también te considero mi hermana-había cantado la melodiosa voz de Melanie, por encima de la cabeza de Jamie, en la oscuridad de algún túnel en el volcán

Desde ese día me había sentido completamente llena, por fin tenía una familia

Familia que ahora vivía en una casa frente a la mía, y de la cual yo era la orgullosa tía de Maia, la pequeña niña de Melanie y Jared, la que corría inquieta por la calle empedrada de nuestro fraccionamiento

En efecto habían pasado 5 años, los humanos se estaban reproduciendo cada vez más, pero nuestra pequeña familia, se había quedado en ese lugar, por que ahora lo sentíamos nuestro

Las pequeñas manitas que se posaban en mi pecho, se abrían y cerraban constantemente, miré de nuevo su rostro angelical, y sonreí, estaba nuevamente despierto.

Volviendo al tema de Melanie, en efecto ella siempre sería una hermana para mi, recordaba el día que le había contado con lujo de detalles mi primer

"Encuentro sexual"

Se había puesto como jitomate, y después soltado un par de injurias, para finalizar, riéndose como una loca.

Aun podía sentir, el recorrer de los dedos de Ian, sobre mi piel

Había sido un día de verano en las cavernas, tenía demasiado calor, como la mayoría, así que decidí escaparme al baño, quería probar un poco de agua en mi piel, y debía hacerlo rápido si no quería que me pillaran en el acto.

El agua era sumamente refrescante, producía una paz eternamente sublime, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando el llegó hasta que pude sentir su respiración golpeando con fuerza mi nuca.

Me sentía una completa tonta, me quede inmóvil sintiendo como sus húmedos labios se corrían por mi espalda, abriéndose paso sobre mis hombros, llegando a mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

Sus hábiles manos , me envolvieron completamente, y pude sentir el grado de su excitación golpeando con fuerza en mi espalda baja, tragué en seco cuando me di cuenta de que yo me encontraba en las mismas condiciones

-Ian yo- intenté decirle, que no estaba completamente segura de querer hacer las cosas, de ese modo, no sabía que podía ocurrir en un encuentro de ese tipo, con un alma, y un humano

Pero después de que sus labios aplastaron los míos, no pude contenerme a lanzarme en sus brazos, me importaba un soberano rábano, si algo podía suceder, si no nos cuidábamos, ya no era un problema

Ese día de verano me entregué por primera vez a Ian O´shea

No fue la única vez que estuvimos juntos, aunque nos preocupaba en algún modo las consecuencias, ninguna vez tuvo el efecto suficiente para hacer que nos detuviéramos

Mis gemidos, y su respiración entre cortada, cimbraban el aire que nos rondaba, en nuestros encuentros, cada uno era más glorioso que el anterior, Ian descubría partes de mi, que ni siquiera yo creía haber explorado.

Me sentía la mujer más dichosa en sus brazos, después de hacer el amor, me miraba con sus inquietantes ojos azules, y me repetía

-Te amo mi Pet- y depositaba un beso en mi frente-nunca lo olvides

Y nunca lo hacía.

Hoy era un día especial, aunque Ian ya lo había visto cada día que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Ethan, su sonrisa se extendía más por su rostro, haciéndole ver más apuesto, y responsable.

Recordaba, el día que le había dicho, estaba demasiado asustada al principio, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?, afortunadamente Ian estaba con Kyle y Jared, así que Mel y yo habíamos ido a una clínica de las "mías"

Donde me confirmaron que en efecto, mi ser, tria consigo a un pequeño habitante, pero como mi huésped era humano, el bebé no tenía problemas, nacería sano, aunque no sabían en realidad, como sería su personalidad, o lo que pudiera hacer.

A decir verdad, ya nada de eso importaba, si no lo que llevaba en mi interior, pensé que la vida era demasiado injusta conmigo, cuando creí que nunca podría embarazarme, pero ahora le daba gracias al cielo por ello

Por que con todo, y que fuera un alma, yo me sentía cada vez mas parte de este mundo terrícola.

-Que vamos a ser que?-había gritado Ian, lleno de felicidad, lanzándome por los aires, y besándome como nunca antes

-PA-PAS-repetí separando las sílabas

-Gracias mi Wanda- dijo al borde de sollozos

Hoy era el día que me daban de alta, pero Ethan, mi pequeño hijo, había decidido abrir los ojos justamente hoy.

El corazón no me cabía de felicidad, al contemplarlos tan iguales a el, a los de su padre, a los del dueño de mi corazón y de mi existencia

En ese momento, mirando nuevamente en las lagunas supurantes de alegría e ilusión de mi pequeño, escuché la respiración regular y tranquilizadora que tanto conocía

-Llegó papá- le dije, apretando su manita

Mi flamante esposo, hizo gala con su presencia en el cuarto de la habitación

-Listos?-preguntó radiante

-Mira-le dije, sin cintestar a su pregunta

Se acercó despacio como temiendo, pero cuando los ojos de nuestro hijo, se abrieron, supe que estaba más emocionado que yo

Ethan era un humano, mi hijo, nuestro hijo era completamente humano.

-Yo alma Wanderer, te amo humano Ian-le dije cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos

En segundos su rostro estuvo a centímetros del mío, y después su lengua danzaba a la par de la mía

Ethan se removió en medio de nuestros cuerpos

Ian rió con ese sonido musical, y cada parte de mi alama agradeció que lo hiciera

-Ahora que sigue?-pregunté refiriéndome a lo de el alta del hospital

-Ser felices, por siempre, juntos, los tres- dijo sonriente, mirando a su hijo

Y mi corazón estallo en amor, y gozo, aunque no hubiese sido la respuesta deseada, era sin duda la que mi corazón quería oír. Ian, y mi pequeño Ethan, eran mi regalo más grande

* * *

Este Os fue escriitO por el cumpleaños de mii amada Kathe. Sabes q eres mii mejor amiga en el mundo q me vale un cacahuate la diistanciia, y que te amo con todo mii corazón

Mii priimer OS de the host ^^

Reviews?


End file.
